A Rider Enchanted
by Roxi Angel Black
Summary: A depressed Harry tries to follow his Godfather, but where does that really lead? Rated M for future Male/Male. If you don't like, please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **HI! This will eventually be slash, male/male, so if you're not into that kind of thing don't read it. This chapter is 1,000+ words. I'm not sure how often I'll update... We'll see, yeah?

Chapter 1

Harry stared at the Veil, slowly chewing his lunch. Even on his lunch break, the Unspeakable found himself staring into the place where he lost his Godfather.

He had thought life would get happier after the war ended and Voldemort was dead. That he would have gotten back with Ginny, as expected, and lived 'happily ever after.' Instead, Ginny was engaged to Dean Thomas, and Harry spent ninety percent of his time watching and listening to the Veil.

He felt empty. He only ate when he had to, and he spoke even less. He recognized the signs of depression, but he didn't care.

The only thing he lived for anymore were the dreams.

^.^

_He looked up at the new arrival, a sapphire blue dragon with a man on her back. Harry looked up at him. He looked intently at Harry, beautiful brown eyes shining as he smiled._

_"Who are you?" Harry asked._

_The man ignored him and patted the back of his saddle. The blue dragon hummed her approval as Harry slowly climbed up her leg to the man. When Harry got nearer to him, he noticed the man's features were not quite human. His cheek bones were high and perfect under his dark, sandy brown-blonde hair, his ears were slightly pointed, and his eyes were barely slanted under his dark eyebrows._

_"Who are you?" Harry asked again as he sat behind the man._

_"Hang on tight, Harry." the man told him. Harry wrapped his arms around the man's waist and buried his face between his shoulder blades. The man sighed and placed a reassuring hand on Harry's arm. "Go!" the man shouted and the dragon jumped in the air flapping her majestic wings, surging them forward in the air._

_Harry took a deep breath and looked around them as they flew. He relished the feeling of freedom that came over him as it usually did when he flew. He started laughing in joy. After a minute the man's musical laughter joined his. Then the dragon roared as well before shooting a jet of blue flames into the sky. They landed a few minutes later. Harry went to get off the dragon's back._

_"I still don't know who you are." he said looking into the man's deep brown eyes._

_The man brushed his cheek with a calloused hand. "You will find us when you're ready, Harry. It's only a matter of time."_

_Harry leaned forward to kiss the man, but the dream faded before their lips met._

^.^

He'd been having the same dream for three years now. The mysterious young man on the back of a blue dragon in the middle of what seemed like nowhere. He sighed and got up to go back to work. He knew it was early, but he didn't care. He needed to get back to the Veil. He wasn't sure where the urgency to get there came from until he hit a thought that turned his blood to ice and slowed him down. It was sad, wasn't it? That the reason he continued to live was this dream he had every night... why not join the eternally asleep? Why not die? He would rejoin so many of those he'd lost... his parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Mad-Eye, Professor Dumbledore. Not to mention his ex-boyfriend, Cedric.

He sat down hard on the stairs in Grimmauld Place his eyes burning. Yes, he'd rejoin his lost loved ones. And he knew just how he'd do it, too. He sighed and stood up again with new resolution in his eyes. He wrote a letter apologizing to those he was leaving behind. He then updated his last will and testament. Just before he left Grimmauld forever he called for Kreacher and gave him one last thing to do.

He handed Kreacher the envelope with the letter to his friends and said," Please give this to the next person to visit."

"Kreacher is doing that Master Potter." the old elf bowed solemnly taking the letter.

With that, Harry left for the Ministry.

^.^

Draco Malfoy was bored. Not just bored, but lonely and restless, too. He got up quickly and decided to visit Harry. He knew Harry didn't much like company, but at least they had become friends after he saved Draco, not that Draco would admit it was the reason for their new found friendship. After all what respectable person with a name to uphold wanted people to know he owed a life debt?

When Draco had gone to formally thank Harry for saving him and his friend, they got to talking, and found out they had more in common than they originally thought. For instance being secretly bisexual... yet neither one was interested in the other. Draco freely admitted that Harry was attractive, however Draco preferred gingers.

Such as the delicious Weasley twins. Although, once Fred had died, it tore Draco and George apart. After all, you can't make a whole from two thirds. And Fred had been the brains. The master of keeping in secret, but perfect. With him gone, all Draco and George had done since was argue and piss each other off. The times they 'made-up' there was still obviously more missing than Georgie's ear.

Draco left Malfoy Manor, not even bothering to tell his parents where he was headed. They knew he'd be home by dinner. Draco wondered just what he would do to try to put some cheer into the depressed Chosen One. A muggle bar, perhaps? Muggle television? He didn't really know. And as he apparated to Grimmauld Place, he ran out of time. He could have paused, but he didn't want to stay in the street. So he went up to the door and knocked.

The door was opened by Kreacher. "Young Master Malfoy." he bowed.

"Kreacher, is your master in?" Draco asked, watching the shadows behind Kreacher.

"No, sir. Master Potter has left for work." Kreacher took out an envelope and held it out to Draco. "Master Potter wished for Kreacher to give this to his next guest."

"Work? This early?" Draco frowned as her took the envelope and opened it. As he read the letter, his eyes widened in something akin to horror. "No!" He dropped the letter and ran back into the street, not pausing before he apparated to the Ministry.

He had to get to Harry.

^.^

The Veil was whispering again. It almost sounded like his name. He stood there silently wearing street clothes as he watched it. He closed his eyes and turned around, back facing the Veil. He held his arms out and started to let his body fall.

"HARRY! NO!" a voice shouted, but it was too late. Harry felt someone grab him. He opened his eyes just in time to see him and Draco both fall back. His eyes widened.

"No!" He gasped as they dropped into the Veil's black pitch.

**AN: **Yup, first chapter is a cliff hanger. Who all wants to kill me? Review? Please? Let me know how I'm doing?


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE: This will eventually be slash, male/male, so if you're not into that kind of thing don't read it. Sorry about the long wait!

DISCLAIMER: Any recognizable people or places do not belong to me. They belong to J. or Christopher Paolini.

Chapter 2

_Eragon... Eragon, wake up. _Eragon opened an eye to look at Saphira. She had set her head right next to his current resting place.

_I wasn't asleep. _He told her. She blinked her large blue eyes at him.

_There's someone here from Ellesmera. She's brought Glaedr with her. _She stood then and walked across the floor of Eragon's treehouse. He'd sung it into its form himself after choosing a location outside of Alagaesia. It had one floor and its ceiling and doors were tall enough so that Saphira could walk through it with ease for a few more years. As she was still growing, he knew she eventually wouldn't be able to come in. The way he figured it, he'd spend a lot of time sleeping outdoors with her.

_You were thinking about him again. _Saphira spoke up. There was worry laced in her tone.

_Yes. I just know that he's real somewhere… I just know it. _Eragon stood up and followed Saphira out onto the grounds. Changing the subject Eragon looked around the campus he was slowly creating. _It'll be ready soon._

Saphira hummed in agreement. They had been trying to make a new place outside of Alagaesia to train dragon riders. They already had students, but each student had to go through training with the respective leaders of each race. Nasuada, Orik, Arya, and Nar Garzhvog each had a small handful of students to teach their races customs and histories. In Eragon's opinion, this gave each of the new rider's a better understanding of the races they protected. Once done with the four races, they would then travel out of Alaglesia to where Eragon lived and would train with him and Saphira on how to best protect their country using their new abilities. Saphira also would work with the dragons on everything she felt they needed to work on. Such as not being too domesticated…

A former elven student of Eragon's stood at the border waiting for them with her darker blue dragon. She greeted Eragon by twisting her hand in front of her chest in the elven sign of respect before speaking in the ancient language.

"May good fortune rule over you, Ebrithil."

"Peace live in your heart." Eragon, also speaking in the Ancient Language, smiled at her.

"And the stars watch over you." She finished with a smile, before turning serious. "Gladr-elda wanted to come here as fast as we could. He wanted to be left with you for a while. He said it was urgent. Since Evarinya is the fastest flyer Arya Dröttning has other than Firnen, she sent entrusted him to me." She reached into her dragon's saddle and revently took out Glaedr's Eldunari, which was wrapped in a soft-looking elven-made cloth. Eargon just as carefully took him from her, also being careful that the cloth didn't slip.

Glaedr's vast consciousness gently touched the four there. _You have done well, _he said to Evarinya and her rider, _you may return to Ellesmera. Eragon shall return me there when I am ready._

She nodded and looked at Eragon. "May we rest here? It has been a long flight." She looked worriedly at Evarinya.

Eragon nodded. "Of course. You both are always welcome here."

Saphira walked over to the darker, smaller dragon. _Come, young one. Let's get you taken care of._ The other dragon nodded, seeming too tired to even speak.

_It is time for another journey, Eragon. The Vault of Souls is is time to enter the inner sanctum of the vault._ Glaedr told Saphira and Eragon once Saphira had returned from taking the younger dragon and her Rider to the dormitory that had already been made for future students. Sensing that was all he'd get from the older dragon, neither asked for more details, and began preparing for the journey. Each had many questions, but as they'd learned in the past, time would tell all.

^.^

It had seemed they had been falling for an eternity in nothing but empty darkness. Harry couldn't see his hand in front of his face. They had quit screaming a long time ago.

"If this doesn't kill me, I may have to kill you, Harry…" Draco said, sounding almost bored.

Harry frowned not paying any attention to Draco's comment. He had noticed a difference.

"We're slowing down. Brace yourself." he said.

"Brace myself? On what? Have I gone blind or have you? If there is anything to brace on, I can't see i-oomph!"

"Ouch! Oi, watch where you're landing!" a familiar voice told him as he was pushed off of whoever it was he landed on. Harry landed softly next to them.

"I know that voice…" Draco muttered.

Harry nodded, then blinked realizing that in the dark no one would see him nodding, "Me too. Sounds like…"

"Harry, is that you?" Another voice spoke up, interrupting. A voice Harry would have recognized in his sleep.

"S-Sirius…?" Harry asked hesitantly. He felt around in the darkness towards where his godfather's voice had come from. Strong arms suddenly wrapped around him and pulled him to a warm chest.

"Why… how are you here, Harry?" Sirius whispered softly.

"He jumped in the bloody veil. I tried to stop him, and we both fell." Draco told the ones around, making it clear in his tone that he was not happy with his dark-haired friend.

The first voice spoke up sounding worried, "Draco… if you're here… where's Georgie…?"

"I knew it was a twin." Harry said, as he let go of his godfather to turn in the direction of the ginger's voice.

"Yeah, I've been here with Sirius since after the funeral, I think. Last thing I had remembered clearly was Percy making a joke. Then things were fuzzy for a bit. I think I was at my funeral. Then I woke up later here. Breathing, with a heartbeat, and all those other living requirements." Fred explained. Draco sat there in stunned silence.

"Are there others here?" Harry asked them, feeling that Draco may need a moment.

"None. If they were here at one point, they have faded." Sirius answered gravely.

"Faded?" Harry asked.

Sirius sighed. "When one goes into the veil, they can only remain there for a certain amount of time. The length of time depends on the strength of the soul. Not something they make common knowledge now-a-days. Back several years ago, witches and wizards use to try and sneak in to see the veil, or even to jump in, because of the strength of its call, or because they were curious. Now, only the Head of the Department of Mysteries is allowed to know any real details of the veil."

Harry nodded slowly, once again forgetting that no one could see him nod, before remember and saying out loud. "Ah…"

"You must have a very strong soul then, eh, Sirius?" Fred quipped, before turning back in the general direction of Draco. "How is George, Draco?"

"I wish I knew…" Draco said sadly. "We tried… to make it work… so many times… we keep trying… but it never felt right without you…" Depression colored the blonde's voice thickly. Fred swallowed almost inaudibly.

Fred opened his mouth to say something, maybe to apologize, though it wasn't his fault, when suddenly there was a loud CRACK! The four of them flinched.

"What was that?" Sirius wondered aloud, followed shortly by another loud crack. A crack of light was starting to appear in what was apparently a stone wall. The crack widened and slowly crawled up the wall before taking a sudden arch and going back down the wall a few feet over.

"It's a door." Harry observed quietly.

"Where has the veil put us…" Sirius pondered. "I thought it was just a myth… that the veil dropped people off places… but it seems we are no longer at the ministry…"

"I smell ash," Draco muttered.

"That's better than what I smell…" Fred told him.

"What do you smell?" Harry and Draco asked, unintentionally mimicking Fred and George's art of simultaneously speaking.

Fred frowned as he looked at the door in front of him.

"Dragon's blood."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry! I know it's been forever and a day since my last update on this one. Please forgive? Maybe?

Disclaimer: This is meant for non-profit entertainment. As such, please know that any recognizable characters do not belong to me. They belong to Chistopher Paolini or J.K. Rowlings. Also, this will eventually contain male/male content, aka yaoi. If you do not like, I suggest you stop reading before you get too invested.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Eragon and Saphira followed Glaedr's instructions to the farthest corners of the vault. Some older Eldunari whispered greetings to the trio as they past. Finally, after what felt like hours of traveling, they arrived at a door.

_I don't remember this being here last time._ Eragon commented.

_Neither do I. Glaedr-elda, what's going on? _Saphira wondered.

Glaedr didn't answer. He silently pleaded for them to open the massive door. Eragon pushed it open with a creak. The door sounded as though it hadn't been used in several hundred years. Which could have very easily been the case, Eragon realized. The lit corridor shown into the room that the door had revealed.

There was at least a dozen or more eggs lining the wall. Eragon grinned. More eggs were always a good thing. His grin faltered.

_Why now? Why couldn't we find them when we were here last time?_ He posed the question to both of his companions before noticing Glaedr's distance.

_The Inner Sanctum… It does exist… _Glaedr finally came out of his trance. _We had been told of it. But I have never known of it to open. It's supposed to open when we really need it. This is an omen. I'm unsure whether to call it good or bad._

Eragon couldn't help but to wonder, again, why now? Glaedr agreed with him silently. They tensed when a large crack resounded the room.

Saphira gasped. _Look. On that wall. Another door is appearing._ Cracks had outlined another place on the wall, the shape indicative of a stone door. Eragon drew his sword and walked over to the wall cautiously. He felt along the wall where the door would be and found a handle. Holding his sword at the ready, he opened the door.

He dropped his in sword in shock as he came face to face with his green-eyed dream… pointing a stick in his face.

They had all jumped when they heard noises coming from somewhere nearby. At first they whispered about it, but Harry hushed them when the noises were closer. He could make out the sounds of a large creature drawer near, with a smaller, two-legged companion.

"Get behind me." Harry said softly. Despite the war having been over for just over three years, after living in it for so long, Harry felt like a tensed coil ready to spring. He was right back into protection and survival mode. The others started to argue, but he hushed them with a growl. He pulled out his wand.

He crept over to the door and slowly pushed with one hand. The door swung easily under his hand, and without thinking, Harry had his wand pointed at the newcomer's nose.

He froze, look of shocked mirrored back to him on a face he had never seen in real life until then.

"It's you..." Eragon breathed.

"You're real..." Harry said slowly as he lowered his wand carefully.

"Am I missing something?" Draco asked Fred. Fred just shrugged in return.

"Am I the only one that sees the _dragon?_" Sirius said exasperatedly.

"She won't hurt you. Unless provoked. I'm her Rider." Eragon said without looking away from Harry.

"Her what?" Harry asked confused as he peeked past Eragon to see Saphira.

"He said Rider. I've heard of Dragon Tamers and Dragon Handlers, because of Charlie, but never a Rider." Fred said thoughtfully. Saphira snorted a plume of smoke at the thought of being tamed or handled. Eragon smiled a bit at her thoughts.

He finally pulled himself from his and her thoughts, and addressed the group.

"My name is Eragon. This is my dragon, Saphira."

"I'm Harry. This," he gestured towards them each in turn, "is Draco Malfoy, Fred Weasley, and my godfather, Sirius Black."

"So where are we?" Sirius asked with a smile.

Eragon frowned. "Alaglesia… Where are you from? I've not seen anyone like you." He stepped aside so that they could go past him into the Inner Sanctum.

"London." Sirius remarked. He stopped before Saphira and started at her from a moment. "You are much different to the dragons back home." She stared at him easily.

Sirius bowed, "It is a pleasure to meet you, madam. Please, don't eat us."

Saphira chuckled, allowing her consciousness to touch all of them. _I like this one. He's amusing._

Harry grinned before turning back to Eragon. "It's amazing to finally meet you both." He nodded towards Saphira as well.

Eragon smiled as well. "The pleasure is mine We've got a long way to get back out, we should get going." Harry almost agreed.

Until he looked around, and gasped. "Oh, dragon eggs…" Harry walked around the room. Looking at each egg passing his hands over by a few inches.

Then one truly grabbed his attention. It was a dark deep royal purple, with lavender streaks like cracks through it. This one he set his hand fully on. Feeling the life teeming under the stone-like shell. He glanced over and found the others in much the same way. Sirius was petting an egg that was the color of Harry's hair, a deep blue black, with a look of wonder on his face. George was cradling a dark rusty red egg with copper and pale yellow streaks crisscrossing thinly around it. Harry met Draco's eyes. Draco had his hand on a blue silver egg.

A new voice, at least to the four new comers, interrupted their silence.

_Worry not. We mean to take them with us._ Glaedr told them somberly. _All of them. And if what you feel may be an indication that we will have four new Riders in our midst._

"That was Glaedr-elda." Eragon provided when a they looked around for the source of the voice. "He was one of my teacher. A great dragon. But they passed, in battle. He became an Eldunari." Eragon touched a pouch on Saphira's saddle, his voice filled with sorrow. "Eldunari are dragon hearts. When their bodies die, their consciousness, their souls, continue to live in their hearts."

The small group took the new information in silently. They then carefully helped pack up the other eggs, each of the soon-to-be riders choosing to remain holding the eggs they were drawn to. Eragon gave them each a special bag they could carry their eggs in, with straps that hung from their shoulders across to their opposite hips.

After they were all packed up, they made their way out of the large cave area. When they got out into the open, Saphira stretched her wings out and purred. Harry looked behind him at the opening of the area.

"This isn't a normal cave, is it?" He asked Eragon.

Eragon looked behind them, "It's not a cave at all. This is the Vault of Souls."

He turned to the rest of the group, "We have a long flight ahead of us. With many stops. Shall we start out?"

"Flight? Without our broomsticks?" Draco asked. Saphira turned her head towards him, blinking one large eye.

_Why do you need a broomstick?_ She asked him.

Draco blinked. And looked at her for a moment, before it dawned on him what they were to do.

"Oh."


End file.
